


peaches & cream

by meltingheart, sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationships, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Minho, Kibum and Jonghyun have as much of a comfortable arrangement as they can hope for in their situation. Until everything goes just a little too far off the rails, that is.





	peaches & cream

The stage lights shine bright, Jonghyun feels the heat of them on his already sweat soaked skin. It ignites the burn inside him to an unbearable temperature. Jonghyun whines deep in his throat at the feeling of the suffocating heat. It makes him weak in the knees, like he wasn’t meant to be standing in his heat ridden state at all.

 

The omega takes his water bottle, downing the contents of his it without stopping to breathe, as if the cool water is more important to him than oxygen. He grabs Minho’s bottle and douses himself with the ice cold water. His cool damp t-shirt feels good against his heated skin but it’s nowhere near enough. He needs more. 

 

 _Taemin,_ Jonghyun thinks, approaching the alpha. He pulls Taemin’s body close to him, grinding against him. The touch of an alpha brings him a little relief, the tight restraint that his heat had on him beginning to loosen.

 

Taemin freezes when the scent of Jonghyun’s heat hit him, immediately pulling a scandalised face before backing away from the omega. Jonghyun pouts at Taemin, he wanted to dance with him but the alpha has run away to Jinki.

 

Before Jonghyun could open his mouth to complain, Minho is pulling Jonghyun closer to himself. Jonghyun shrugs, Minho wasn’t an alpha but the hard line of his body against his back still floods him with some relief. Jonghyun grinds against him, swaying with the beat of the music. Minho turns, rubbing his butt against Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun reaches behind him to run his hand over the other omega’s stomach, his hands stopping mid thigh as his fingertips slowly tease Minho through his tight black skinny jeans.

* * *

 

Jonghyun is delirious with heat by the time Minho gets him backstage. His t-shirt is still soaked and stuck to his torso and now with Minho leaving heated kisses against his neck and along his collar bones he’s pretty much soaked through his skinny jeans. Everything is hot and sticky.

 

“I’ll take care of you, Jonghyun-ah,” Minho rasps as he peels Jonghyun’s shirt off to leave light bite marks and kisses on his pecs. His tongue teases his nipples, eliciting a moan from the overly sensitive and touch starved Jonghyun. Minho continues to pepper his chest and stomach with kisses; he doesn’t stop until he’s on his knees in front of Jonghyun, his lips brushing against his hips softly.

 

Minho pops the button of his jeans open, torturously slow. Jonghyun’s jeans are barely halfway down his thighs and Minho has his mouth on Jonghyun’ His tongue licks at his length through his boxers. Jonghyun whines at the brush of his tongue, his head falls back against the wall as his hands come up to thread between Minho’s hair.

 

Minho's soft hair is a welcomed sensation, completely different from the slick heat in his lower half. “Minho,” Jonghyun moans out, his tone begging him to take mercy on him. The other omega looks up at him through hooded eyes, his tongue comes out to lick his lips before he’s pulling Jonghyun’s boxers down. His erection springs free, the head is red and angry and there’s profuse precum leaking down the side. Minho licks his lips again before taking the omega into his mouth. He tongues at Jonghyun’s slit, lapping up the precum as it oozed out.

 

Even though Minho’s mouth is hot, Jonghyun’s veins flood with cold relief. The heat subdues under Minho’s ministrations and Jonghyun finally feels his body relax. The searing heat gives way to blissful pleasure. Minho sucks on his cock head, pulling off to trace Jonghyun’s veins with his tongue; his one hand gently rolls his balls in his hand. Jonghyun feels like the combination of sensations are going to make him burst like a rain cloud. The other omega takes Jonghyun into his mouth again, this time though, he swallows all of him. Jonghyun almost loses it when he feels Minho’s throat constrict around the head of his cock. His toes curl in his sneakers and he knees buckle.

 

Jonghyun would praise Minho if he could find his voice but he can’t. Anything but the breathy hiccupping sounds he’s making is too much for him to manage. Minho’s lips are bruised and red, stretched so beautiful around him. His little hums send waves of cool pleasure through Jonghyun.

 

“I…” Jonghyun starts, but he tenses, his vision whites out. Minho understands, he pulls off Jonghyun, Jonghyun’s dick resting on his tongue as Jonghyun grabs the back of his head and begins thrusting against his wet tongue.

 

Jonghyun cums with a cry, his cum coats Minho’s tongue in thick streams and Minho drinks it all down. He loves the taste even more when Jonghyun’s all sweet and needy. The omega licks his lips again, lapping up all of Jonghyun on his tongue.

 

Minho turns the omega around; Jonghyun gladly rests against the cool wall behind him as Minho spreads his legs apart. The taller omega sucks the slick dripping down his taint, his tongue moving upwards to clean the copious slick that’s running down the inside and the back of his thighs. The lewd slurping sounds that Minho makes whilst sucking on Jonghyun’s rim drive the omega close to the edge again. Minho doesn’t penetrate his sensitive rim. He’s trying to sate the omega, not to rile him up again.

 

Once Jonghyun’s mostly cleaned up Minho wordlessly plugs him up with a butt plug. Jonghyun whines, he wants to kiss Minho but the omega collapses against him too tired to actually get up. His knees must be bruised and Jonghyun can’t wait to kiss them better.

* * *

 

Kibum pulls the plug out slowly, the wet popping sound that follows make the alpha almost lose it. He can’t wait to bury himself in Jonghyun’s slick heat. Kibum makes quick work of putting Jonghyun on his back, the windows cracked open for the omega and the sheets are piled on the ground. Kibum bends Jonghyun’s legs to his chest, he steps a steady pacing, thrusting into him just enough to stretch his rim, his cock barely sliding over his sensitive outer rim. He thrusts again in, this time going a little deeper before pulling out again.

 

Jonghyun whines “Fuck Kibum, just……fuck…” Jonghyun’s head falls back against the mattress as Kibum slides all the way in. Jonghyun moans deep as his leaks more slick. The slick causes his Kibum’s dick to tingle; something about it drives him feral and just like that he’s snapping his hips. Stroking fast and hard inside the omega, until he can feel it in his core.

 

Kibum grabs Jonghyun’s hips, lifting him off the mattress so he could find that one spot inside the omega that made him fall apart at the seams. When Kibum’s nails Jonghyun’s prostate, the omega cries out, his hands claw down Kibum’s back the intensity of the feelings that assault his nerves. He feels like livewire and Kibum can tell by the way the omega has gone taut underneath him that he’s about to freefall.

 

Kibum continues to thrust deep inside Jonghyun, his cock is pressing right against his prostate, sometimes even lingering. Minho pouts from where he was lazily jerking himself off. He wanted to play too, he didn’t want to wait his turn.

 

Minho clambered over the mattress, again he got on all fours and started mouthing at Jonghyun’s dick. The feelings overwhelmed him and Jonghyun came, he held Minho’s head over his cock, emptying himself down his throat with his mouth open in an O shape. The orgasm was so intense it stole his voice and sense of reality.

 

Kibum pops his knot, the alpha slides out a little until his knot catches on Jonghyun’s sensitive rim and Jonghyun comes again, too bad Minho had already began to pull off and the omega didn’t have enough time to warn him.

 

Jonghyun looks up sheepishly at Minho, who has cum all over his face. Minho would be mad but Jonghyun is looking at him with flushed cheeks, bitten lips and sex tousled soft brown hair and Minho’s shrugging it off and wiping the come off his finger. Kibum pulls Minho’s face in and they mouth the cum around between each others mouth, Minho swallows down most of greedily, he doesn’t share what he has a taste for.

 

Kibum rolls Jonghyun on his side, lying behind the omega. His arms came to wrap around his slim and bruised waist, he hooked his head on his shoulders to get comfortable behind him. His knot was going to keep them locked for a while, slowly and periodically pumping the omega full of his cum.

 

The alpha pokes the omega’s stomach teasingly. “Look at you full of my pups.” Jonghyun looks down at his swollen belly and wishes it really was the case.

 

Both the omega and alpha are almost asleep when some pitiful whines and soft keening rouses them again. Minho’s laying on the mattress, the pillow bitten between his teeth as he drives a knotted dildo in and out of his fluttering hole. The filthy wet sounds fill the room and they all know what’s coming.

 

“Don’t squirt,” Kibum orders. “If you wet the bed you’re sleeping on the ground.”

 

Minho almost cries, his needs to cum so bad, the head of the knotted dildo is teasing at the slick wet bubble inside Minho and he just wants it to burst now, he’s been holding back for so long. Minho collapses onto the bed without coming, he can’t come without wetting the bed and he doesn’t want to sleep on the ground either.

 

Kibum huffs. “Jonghyun didn’t teach you any self restraint.”

  
Jonghyun nips at the arm Kibum has around him. “Let him cum.”

 

Kibum rolls his eyes. He lets out a dismissive sound and buries his face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, nosing at the soft skin. Jonghyun pulls Minho closer by the waist, driving the toy back into Minho the way he knows the omega likes it. The omega cums, covering himself in thick ropes of cum.

 

Jonghyun frowns. “Don’t hold back Minho. Let go. I got you.” Minho cries out again, this time loosening up as Jonghyun continues to fuck him with toy as Minho arches his back to take it deeper and deeper.

 

Minho feels the fragile and worn outer shell of the bubble inside him give way and he comes. Some of his slick sprays out around the toy, but nothing compares to the mess he makes when Jonghyun gives him one deep grinding thrust before pulling the toy out. The slick gushes out of him like broken fire hydrant.

 

Kibum gags at the sickly sweet smell, Minho smells like an explosion is a rose garden and a sugar factory combined. Jonghyun reveals in it though, mewling softly as he pulls Minho into his arms. He nuzzles his neck, inhaling the sated and sweet omega.

 

Kibum watches the two omegas nosing at each before settling against one and another. Their arms interlocked and slick sweaty skin allowing them to melt into one entity.

 

Minho falls asleep pretty quick in Jonghyun’s arms. Kibum looks at Minho, really looks at him and he doesn’t get how he’s missed it for so long. The gentle glow, the soft rosy skin and the shift in scent. Kibum snorts out a laugh, getting comfortable around Jonghyun again.

 

He wonders if even they know yet. And with that thought Kibum drifts off. Interlocked with Jonghyun’s heat wrecked insides, and another spent omega. 

* * *

 

When Jonghyun wakes up, the warmth of his mates still wraps around him like a hug. The memories of last night are still fairly vivid and come back to him quickly, as he hadn’t been in his heat long enough to be fully delirious when he got it fucked out of him. It had been really nice, and surprisingly, the bed’s not covered in dry, rough slick - instead, he’s wrapped up in a fresh silk sheet and a pair of comfortable arms. He hums, satisfied and still feeling well-fucked, snuggling himself against the back pressed up behind him. Then the pain starts, a deep ache spreading from his hips outwards across his whole body, and he hisses instead, squirming.

 

His limbs flail around, catching the one behind him in the face. Minho yelps, awakening suddenly. Jonghyun doesn’t have time to settle into a more comfortable position that don’t make his muscles feel like they got attacked with a meat pulverizer before Minho wraps him in his arms, squeezing and pulling him closer.

 

“Minho,” Jonghyun mumbles, trying to wiggle out of Minho’s arms. “Minho, I do not want to be your teddy bear this morning, please.”

 

Minho whines over Jonghyun’s request for him to let go, rubbing his face against Jonghyun’s hair and mumbling. He seems insistent for Jonghyun to cuddle with him, pulling and tugging at his arms and trying to drag Jonghyun on top of him.

 

“Please, Minho, I’m so sore,” he whines back, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of Minho’s torso so he can pull himself up. Minho loves to talk game about their strength being equal, but half-asleep, he can’t seem to do much more than clutch at Jonghyun’s biceps (which, ow) as he lifts himself over the other man.

 

Jonghyun blinks. Minho’s face is flushed, eyes screwed shut, pouting way more than he usually would by this point of consciousness. This is strange, he thinks. “Are you getting sick?”

 

Minho shakes his head, leaning up for a kiss. Jonghyun obliges, because maybe that will make Minho let him go. His lips are unusually warm, even for him, sliding dry over Jonghyun’s own. He keeps it chaste; Minho’s definitely got a fever or something.

 

“Kibum,” he calls loudly when he draws back. Minho’s trying to pull him down again, encouraged by the kiss. “Kibum, do you think Minho’s getting sick?”

 

Jonghyun hears a loud “huh?” from the other room, followed by a few banging pots and pans. His arms finally give in to the soreness that seems to be getting stronger with each passing minute, and he settles down against Minho, letting himself be held again for an undetermined amount of time. The warmth radiating from Minho is stifling and suffocating, and the aches in his muscles seem to be coming in waves.

 

“Jjong, what about Minho?” Kibum asks with concern as he finally enters the room. Jonghyun can’t see him, but he can tell by the unimpressed snort that he’s not surprised to find them tangled up like this.

 

“Is he,” Jonghyun tries to get out of Minho’s hold again, to little success, “is he getting sick? He feels so hot, he’s being weird too.” Minho kisses his jaw as Jonghyun works one arm out from where it had somehow gotten underneath Minho.

 

Kibum outright laughs, this time, loud and incredulous. “Jonghyun, don’t tell me you don’t know what it looks like when your own mate is going into heat!” He’s standing over the bed now, confused mirth in his eyes as he looks down on Jonghyun’s struggle.

 

“What? In _heat_ ? _Now?_ ” Jonghyun hears himself ask. Minho squeezes his arms tighter around Jonghyun’s back, pressing them fully chest to chest. Jonghyun sucks in a harsh, pained breath at the pressure on his tender muscles.

 

“Can you really not tell?” Kibum asks, laughter fading into genuine surprise. “I guess it is unusual for his pheromones to not drive you back into yours as soon as you get a whiff.” Now that Jonghyun’s paying more attention, shaken from his sleepy mood, he can smell the rosy sweetness of Minho’s slick, he can feel his erection pressing up into Jonghyun’s thigh.

 

But as much as it would turn Jonghyun on any other time, it’s doing nothing for him right now, and that confuses him the most. “Help me get him off me, Kibum, I’m sore as hell and super not in the mood,” he pleads.

 

“No,” Minho speaks for the first time, whining into Jonghyun’s throat, which he’s started mouthing his way across. “No getting off me until you get in me.”

 

Kibum laughs again, leisurely making his way back out of the room. “Good luck escaping this one, Jjongie. Come grab a bite when you finally do, I was making breakfast.”

 

His words make Jonghyun remember something - something he’d done right before he passed out, in the heat of the moment. It’s still hazy, but he swears he bit Minho and claimed him. Jonghyun almost hopes not; they’d never discussed the issue, and as much love as there is between them, he’s not sure how it would go down with Minho for Jonghyun to be his mate forever.

 

Jonghyun moves his free hand to the back of Minho’s head, slowly, to try and avoid aggravating any lingering soreness in his arms. He threads his fingers into his hair and pulls, and Minho goes along willingly, a gleeful tilt to his smile at getting Jonghyun to finally play along.

 

Against Minho’s neck is a deep, purple bite mark, blooming further as Minho’s heat ramps up further. Jonghyun cringes, and looks back up into Minho’s eyes. It doesn’t seem like he’s noticed it’s there, yet, simply gazing at Jonghyun with a dark, heated lust as he waits for the other to make a move.

 

To cover up the strangeness of suddenly biting Minho’s neck to get him to submit, Jonghyun presses a multitude of kisses and lovebites to the rest of Minho’s face and jaw, trying not to recoil every time his back pulls the wrong way or the heat feels unbearable against his skin. When he bites down on the mark, hard, Minho goes limp, keening lowly under his breath.

 

Jonghyun tries to breathe his own pheromones into the mark, instinct doing much of the work until Minho’s arms finally go limp and his legs untangle themselves from Jonghyun’s own. The mark is darker and more pronounced when Jonghyun pulls back, and Minho’s chest heaves, but he remains where he is against the sheets, eyes fluttered shut.

 

Jonghyun presses a kiss to his cheek, slowly getting up and out of the bed. “Be back soon, lovely,” he whispers into Minho’s ear before he tugs on a pair of boxers and makes his way out of the bedroom.

 

Kibum’s waiting for him in the kitchenette, a humble breakfast set on the table he’s seated at. His lips curl up when he notices how Jonghyun carefully walks into the room. “That good, huh?”

 

“Ugh,” Jonghyun groans, settling himself into the other chair and picking at the chopped fruit. “Don’t even speak to me about last night, Kibum. Going all dominatrix on Minho, telling him to show restraint while you ruin my ability to move for the next three days, tsk, you know we have things to do, right?” He didn’t expect so much to come tumbling out of his mouth from the get-go, but Jonghyun always ends up cutting straight to the point with Kibum; they can both be unreservedly snappy around each other in a way they can’t be with the other members. There’s barely any cause for concern, Jonghyun’s worked through worse, but there’s something uncomfortably different about this soreness that he can’t put his finger on.

 

“That’s not how you were acting about it last night,” Kibum replies airily. Jonghyun huffs. How dare Kibum hold his actions while horny and in heat above him. It’s not worth getting into a real spat over, so he relaxes back into his seat, taking more food for himself.

 

Kibum lets the silence between them sit for a moment, growing comfortable as they both finish waking up. Kibum brushes a foot against Jonghyun’s calf, saying more kindly, “Are you okay for today? Enough to help Minho?”

 

Jonghyun wrinkles his nose, recalling how he could barely even smell Minho’s pheromones. He doesn’t think he’d be much help at all like this. “I don’t know about me, but I think he’s okay for now.”

 

“Did you fuck him _that fast_? Wow, Jonghyun,” Kibum’s voice is laced with awe as he claps once. Jonghyun lets him believe that, because to confess to the truth… he doesn’t think he should, not yet. Not until he knows were Minho stands on it.

 

They pass the rest of breakfast with light smalltalk, going over the work they have laid out for them for their next album. There’s a lot to be done, and even more to talk about, but the coffee in the pot between them has gone cold, so it’s time to move on.

 

When Jonghyun gets up, meaning to wash their dishes and set the rest of the food aside for whenever Minho gets up, he wobbles, almost falling from the sudden strain in his sore abdomen. “Fuck,” he hisses through his teeth, leaning against the table with one hand.

 

“Let me, let me,” Kibum immediately urges, jumping up to help Jonghyun sit back down with a hand around his waist and another on his shoulder blade. Jonghyun leans into the familiar touch, and settles back down to wait while Kibum hastily clears the table. “Should we call the manager and tell him we’re not going to practice today, Jjong?”

 

Jonghyun hums noncommittally. “You decide,” he mumbles. He’s a little too sore and worried about Minho to start thinking about his manager, and the members, and oh god, how hard it’s going to be to cover up a claim mark when they have to go back up in front of cameras again. Better if Kibum handles it for now.

 

He lets Kibum handle him, too, letting the other drag Jonghyun to the couch. Jonghyun pulls him down for an impromptu hug, and of course, right then is when Minho decides to stomp his way through the apartment.

 

“Minho?” Kibum calls, extracting himself from Jonghyun’s arms to crane his neck over towards Minho. “Where are you going?”

 

“Out,” Minho bites out. Jonghyun and Kibum exchange a bewildered look as the door of the apartment promptly closes with a click.

* * *

 

Jonghyun turns over on the couch, frowning. He doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there, letting Kibum wait on him when he needs something that’s too painful to get on his own, but he knows it’s been long enough for him to start getting bored. “Don’t you think Minho’s been gone a little too long?”

 

Kibum’s thumb keeps tapping against his phone screen, but he looks up at Jonghyun, noticing the way his features are drawn in worry instead of pain. “I guess,” he offers. “He’s been gone a few hours longer than usual. Maybe he went to brunch, I dunno?”

 

Jonghyun bolts up in his seat. “A few _hours?!_ Kibum, his heat could come back on at any minute, there’s no way it’s already over.”

 

Kibum thinks a little before he replies, “Maybe you’re right. A false heat isn’t common, even in pregnancy, and pregnancy isn’t possible for someone like him.” Tucking his phone away in his pocket, Kibum stands. “I’ll go find him, okay? You have to rest some more, you wouldn’t be able to smell him anyways.” There was little need for persuasion, since they both knew Jonghyun wouldn’t be able to make it any further than the front door.

 

Jonghyun flaps his hands to shoo Kibum out the door, assuring him he won’t need anything in the next hour that would be so urgent he couldn’t get up and get it himself. Kibum blows him a kiss, laughing when Jonghyun huffs and sinks back down behind the back of the couch, flushing a little.

 

As soon as Kibum’s outside of the door, puffer coat hastily tugged over his pajamas, he smells it down the hall, like a beacon. Minho’s pheromones are especially powerful in the elevator, where he would have lingered for a while, making the whole trip down smell like the inside of a flower shop. Kibum’s nearly gagging from the lack of fresh air by the time he makes it out of the lobby and onto the street.

 

It’s a nice day, for late November, but Kibum’s on a mission - he scans the sidewalks, and almost shouts when he sees a collapsed figure near the bushes a block away. Kibum curses under his breath; the scent of old roses grows heavier in the air as he gets closer.

 

Minho’s panting heavily, eyes glazed over and half-shut. Kibum falls to his knees at his side. “Minho? Minho, it’s me, Kibum,” he waves a hand in front of Minho’s face, and Minho leans towards him before he suddenly jerks away, leaning back onto his elbows again. He keeps his eyes on Kibum though, and there’s something new there Kibum hasn’t seen before - a deep purple claim bite on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. That’s interesting.

 

“No,” Minho mumbles, “Alpha… no, I don’t want…” He tries to shuffle backwards, but the friction makes him hiss, a noise he tries to swallow back as he stares at Kibum with a unique type of lust-filled wariness.

 

Kibum sighs, pushing himself back from frustration. He would never try anything on Minho, but he knows this is just how the other is sometimes. “Minho, I want to bring you to Jonghyun, is that okay?” At the mention of Jonghyun, Minho perks up a little, but he shakes his head when Kibum moves to help him to his feet.

 

“No alpha,” Minho whines, genuine tears welling up in his eyes. Kibum nearly panics, backing himself up and holding his hands visibly away from him. Anxiety wells under his skin as he realizes how deep in heat Minho is at this point. He wonders if anyone’s seen them, if any alphas have smelled Minho and are coming back in hoards to help themselves to him while he’s defenseless.

 

“Nonono, Minho, there won’t be an alpha,” Kibum says, trying his best placating tone out on Minho. “Jonghyun can’t come get you out here, I’m just taking you up to him.” Minho’s genuinely trying to listen, but Kibum can tell that the heat is making him process the information a little strangely.

 

“You’ll leave?” Minho gets out. His hips twitch, like he wants to grind himself down on the pavement, but he doesn’t. Kibum nods, and Minho finally takes the hand he holds out after a moment of deliberation. Kibum pulls him up, but doesn’t let him go, instead moving the hand to his shoulder.

 

They make their way back to the apartment as quick as Minho’s uncomfortable arousals will let them, but even still, Kibum feels paranoid, like they’re going too slow. It’s an unfounded fear, especially since Kibum, an alpha, is with him, but he can’t help it; he just wants Minho to be safe. The swirling thoughts keep his mind off Minho’s cloying scent for as long as it takes them to make their way up to the sixth floor. Kibum’s careful not to drag Minho, letting him lead the way.

 

“Kibum? Minho?” Jonghyun calls as soon as Kibum opens the door and lets the two inside. He’s still lounging on the couch, apparently, having poked his head up over the back again to stare concernedly at Minho. “Minho, are you -” He cuts off when Minho stumbles forward, breaking free of Kibum’s admittedly loose hold to fling himself over the back of the couch and kiss Jonghyun hard.

 

Kibum sighs, resigning himself to locking the door behind him as he leaves. He’d said he’d leave, but there would be no chance to communicate that to Jonghyun; he’d just come back tomorrow and hope for the best.

 

Even though it was _his_ apartment.

* * *

 

Minho whines low in his throat, grinding his hips down more firmly into Jonghyun’s, having thrown himself fully over the couch a long time ago. His hands trace down Jonghyun’s bare chest, tweaking his nipples roughly. The heat simmers in his bones, so hot it’s almost cold, burning him to the core. He needs to get some relief, and it needs to happen now.

 

“Minho,” Jonghyun tries to get out, voice thick, hands slipping from Minho’s back to hold his ass. He’s intercepted at every word by Minho’s open-mouthed kisses. “Minho, I really can’t fuck you how you want today, I’m sorry.”

 

“Why,” Minho breathes against his lips, hips still rolling, “I need you… my heat…” He moans when his erection presses into Jonghyun’s in just the right way, both of their lengths firm and hot.

 

“I’m really sore, baby,” Jonghyun explains, punctuating his words with a squeeze. “I wanna help you with this how I can, though.”

 

Minho whines, arching his back so he can push himself further into Jonghyun. Jonghyun pushes the teasing further, carefully pulling Minho’s cheeks apart under his hold. Minho’s still fully dressed, but he can feel the fabric’s been soaked, sticking against him. He licks his way back into Jonghyun’s mouth, insistent.

 

They make out for a few minutes, Jonghyun rubbing circles with his thumbs along Minho’s hipbones while Minho grinds his erection down on Jonghyun’s dick. Jonghyun says he’s sore, Minho understood that much even in his heat-driven delirium, but he seems fine enough to make the most delicious noises under Minho. Minho wants more, wants to swallow every part of Jonghyun up until it fills every corner of the emptiness inside him.

 

He bites Jonghyun’s lip, tugging, and Jonghyun moans openly. “Fuck me,” Minho groans back, leaning back in to swipe his tongue along Jonghyun’s abused lip and kiss the sounds out of his throat.

 

At that, Jonghyun forces him back with hands heavy on his shoulders, and Minho whines at the lack of contact, latching his hands onto Jonghyun’s forearms. “Bed,” Jonghyun explains, and Minho suddenly gets the urgency with which Jonghyun pushed him. He keeps his hands on Jonghyun’s arms as they make their way to the bedroom, almost falling over more than once in their rush. Minho only lets go when Jonghyun pulls him off, gently ordering him to get undressed.

 

Jonghyun never orders him around, always coddling and eager to please as Minho, but Minho feels more fluid leak from his hole at the firmness of his tone. He can’t get his clothes off soon enough, tossing them in random directions and wiggling his way into a comfortable position on his side. His erection hangs hot and heavy onto the mattress, brushing against the fabric when it twitches, and it drives Minho insane, but he doesn’t move to please himself.

 

“I can’t fuck you with how sore my abdomen is, baby,” Jonghyun calls from where he’s rummaging through a drawer, straightening back up with his hands full of a few sex toys. Minho licks his lips when Jonghyun sets the items on the bed behind Minho, semi only a few inches from his mouth. He could just … but before Minho gets a chance to fill his mouth with it, Jonghyun pulls back, laying himself down on the bed besides Minho.

 

When Jonghyun positions himself comfortably and sees Minho’s finally laid out for him on the bed, fully naked and just for Jonghyun, he stops, looking at him lovingly.  “My omega,” Jonghyun says under his breath, voiced tinged in reverence. Minho thinks distantly that if he didn’t feel like he was going to fall into a coma if he didn’t get a knot in him now, he would swoon for Jonghyun immediately.

 

Jonghyun shakes himself out of it once Minho hooks one leg over both of Jonghyun’s, tangling them together. He runs a hand down Minho’s side, scratching lightly with his nails. Minho hums, eyes fluttering. He wants a kiss. His head tilts forward, almost unconsciously, and Jonghyun meets him, pushing his tongue past Minho’s parted lips and lingering.

 

The kiss lasts a long time, both of them caught up in the heat of it. Minho moans into Jonghyun’s mouth, surprised when Jonghyun’s fingers suddenly brush his hole. It’s all he can do to not sob at the relief, the feeling of knowing that soon something would be filling him. Jonghyun knots his other hand into Minho’s hair, pulling rhythmically as he continues to kiss his way across Minho’s jaw and neck, fingers still circling his rim.

 

“Go already,” Minho moans, shuffling himself as best he can back into Jonghyun’s fingers with the unfamiliar angle. Jonghyun smiles against his adam’s apple, grazing it with his teeth as he plunges two fingers in.

 

Minho can’t help more moans from escaping him as Jonghyun scissors his fingers apart, feeling more slick gush out onto Jonghyun’s hand and his own thighs. He’s so wet and so hot, he feels like he could cum right now, just from Jonghyun’s fingers inside him and his lips sucking hickeys onto his throat. His other hand lies forgotten in Minho’s hair, still tugging hard enough to ground him slightly.

 

Jonghyun gets bold quick, realizing that Minho doesn’t need to be stretched much at all. He works a third finger easily in besides the other two, thrusting in to the last knuckle. His fingers are thick and Minho feels them acutely as they work themselves further into him. Minho jerks when Jonghyun brushes his prostate, finding it almost too soon.

 

He feels dizzy, quickly careening over the edge, but it’s still not enough, even with Jonghyun’s fingers pressing firm against his prostate. “More,” he moans.

 

Jonghyun coos, pressing a fourth finger against his rim, slowing pushing it in. It’s here that Minho starts to feel a genuine stretch, the fullness he needed to feel all along, and he gasps, scrabbling his hands against Jonghyun’s bare chest. When the fourth finger is resting aside the others, Jonghyun stills. He looks at Minho with a searching gaze, waiting for permission. Minho can barely nod, feeling fucked out already.

 

Jonghyun thrusts with his hand, settling into a brutal rhythm, twisting and stretching his fingers. Minho chokes on moan after moan, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“My,” Minho cuts off, panting at every hard press into his prostate, “My mouth, Jonghyun, need…” Minho lets his jaw drop, trusting Jonghyun to understand him, take care of him, fill him up more. And of course he does; Minho feels the warm brush of a hand fall from his hair across his heated forehead until it drops to his mouth, running two fingers along his lower lip.

 

Minho sucks the fingers further into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them and letting them reach almost to the back of his mouth. Jonghyun slips in a third, distracted, rhythm beginning to falter as Minho sucks him in from two directions at once. His fingers are so hot, so there inside of Minho, and he feels himself pull further and further apart, heat bursting.

 

The thumb Jonghyun had been rubbing teasingly at the edge of Minho’s rim slips in unexpectedly, drawing a panicked intake of breath from Jonghyun. Minho can barely hear it, sense fading as he feels himself stretch just a slightest bit more. He feels so full like this, fingers tangled in his mouth, hole stretched wide in a way Jonghyun’s unknottable cock could never accomplish. He sucks Jonghyun’s fingers down further, and the stretched-thin heat inside him snaps apart as he squirts with a broken, muffled moan.

 

Jonghyun’s fingers withdraw from his hole, returning to circling the rim as Minho gushes slick in waves. Minho spits the fingers in his mouth out, the feeling of their warmth a little too much as the heat within him fades from a roar to something more subdued.

 

As the last waves of Minho’s slick spurt from him, Jonghyun pulls his hand away completely, and Minho whines, wanting them right there. He may not enjoy being knotted by an alpha, but when it came to Jonghyun, Minho for the first time wanted that kind of physical connection as long as Jonghyun could sustain.

 

His eyes flutter open, just in time to see Jonghyun lick one of his fingers, one on the hand that had previously fingered Minho wide open. Minho flushes bright red, mouth agape, and Jonghyun smirks, leaning forward. He covers Minho’s mouth with his own, tangling their tongues together so Minho can catch a taste of himself.

 

Minho moans more in surprise than anything else, still over-sensitive when Jonghyun reaches down and wraps his hand around his dick. It’s slick from Minho’s own fluids, sliding smoothly across his length and Minho jacks his hips up into the strokes.

 

“Good,” Jonghyun coos, running his other hand through Minho’s hair. The pace is slower, but caring all the same; Minho feels like he’s floating, heat fading into a soothing warmth as Jonghyun kisses him again, close-mouthed and firm. Minho screws his eyes shut. The combined sensations send him tipping over another precipice, coming onto Jonghyun’s hand and both their stomachs.

 

Jonghyun lets him come down from it, stroking his hair in gentle motions as Minho’s chest heaves. When his eyes finally open again, Jonghyun’s smiling softly this time, eyes full of so many emotions that Minho thinks he could never find names for all of them. He feels overwhelmed in a different way, but Jonghyun saves him from it, kissing him lightly. “I’m going to go get a towel, alright?”

 

Minho can’t do much more than nod. Though he wants Jonghyun to keep laying here with him for the next few hours at the least, his own slick and cum is quickly drying on his skin and it feels more disgusting than he can bear. Jonghyun hops up, returning quickly with towels and a fresh sheet in his arms.

 

“I don’t know if you’re ready to stand yet, so the sheet’s just for later,” Jonghyun explains, voice quiet as he wipes down Minho with a sure and familiar touch. He lifts Minho’s legs gently when he’s done, placing another dry towel beneath him so he doesn’t have to lay in his own slick in the meantime.

 

“Do you need help,” Minho asks, gesturing towards Jonghyun’s still half-hard erection. Jonghyun smiles, still soft, and shakes his head, getting back in the bed and turning away from Minho. Minho gets the message, pulling Jonghyun in closer to be his little spoon.

 

“I’ll be fine without,” Jonghyun says anyways, “this was about you. And I’m still sore.”

 

Minho huffs out a tired laugh, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Jonghyun’s neck. “Sure didn’t seem that way a minute ago.”

 

Jonghyun hums. “I just get superhuman abilities when I think about the one I love.” Minho just smiles into his skin, holding him tighter.

* * *

 

Jonghyun sighs, staring into the darkness of the room. Minho had fallen asleep hours ago, thoroughly worn out by Jonghyun helping him with heat, and had yet to wake up. The sun had long since set, and even when Jonghyun got up to get a light snack for himself, Minho remained sleeping.

 

Perhaps it was a good thing that Minho wasn’t awake yet. He wouldn’t have to question why his heat ended after only one fuck session, when it usually took two or three. He wouldn’t get up and go to the bathroom for a real shower only to see a still-fresh claim bite on his own neck alongside all of the hickeys Jonghyun had left beside it.

 

Jonghyun is absolutely not ready to have this conversation with Minho, the one where he has to explain exactly what he did and how it was totally okay if Minho left him, because who would want to stay with someone who just claimed another person in the heat (ha, ha) of the moment?

 

His thoughts freeze when he feels Minho stir behind him, slowly waking up from his long rest. Though it isn’t particularly ironic timing, since Jonghyun’s been thinking about this almost since the unusually distant arousal of helping Minho wore off, it still feels like it. He tries consciously to relax his muscles.

 

“Good morning,” Minho slurs, draping an arm around Jonghyun’s waist to pull him closer. “You smell good.”

 

 _Of course I smell good, I’m your mate now, I’m the only one who’s going to smell good!_ Jonghyun’s mind shrieks, panicked. Audibly, he makes no response, only tucking himself further back into Minho’s embrace, like he usual. The action is comforting in its routine familiarity.

 

“I feel good,” Minho continues, blabbering as he slowly wakes up. “Thank you for helping me, Jonghyunnie.”

 

Jonghyun turns around, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Minho’s mouth. “Of course. Didn’t even need to use any of those fancy toys I got out,” he teases.

 

Minho flushes, turning shy, just so cute. It almost makes Jonghyun forget they have anything to seriously discuss at all. “You’re really good. It was really good.”

 

“Good,” Jonghyun kisses Minho again, sweet and slow. For all he knows it could be the last time, so he pours his heart into it. He can tell it takes Minho by surprise, but it’s not a bad surprise, with Minho thoroughly returning the affection. He pulls back, afterwards, sits up completely and steels himself. He just has to do this, and it has to happen sooner rather than later. Like ripping off a band-aid, he thinks. “When you wake up more, can you meet me in the kitchen? I want to talk to you about something.”

 

Okay, so maybe not really ripping off a band-aid. But it’s not really a conversation he wants to have while feeling sleepy and domestic in bed. It feels like deceiving Minho, dropping too big a bomb on him at the worst time.

 

Minho’s pleasant gaze clouds over with confusion, forehead wrinkling slightly. “Okay?” Jonghyun leaves him to his own devices, then; he’d pulled on a pair of boxers a while ago, after he’d first woken up, so he simply makes his way to the kitchen immediately.

 

There’s still no sign of Kibum, from what Jonghyun can tell. His own cellphone lays forgotten on the kitchen table, unread message light flashing. Jonghyun doesn’t want to deal with that quite much.

 

He turns to the coffeemaker, setting a whole pot to drip. Hopefully it’ll be done and he can down at least a full cup before Minho gets out of the shower. He hears the other rummaging around and  slamming a few drawers, having left the nearby bedroom door open when he left. They’re in Kibum’s house, but Jonghyun knows Kibum’s stolen a few pairs of both of their clothes just for the times when they happen to sleep over. He’s not worried about that much.

 

Jonghyun carefully settles himself into a chair, soreness and anxiety warring for the most present feeling in his system right now. He scoops his phone up, turning on the display. One text from Kibum, one from Jinki. Not so bad. Five new texts from their manager. God damn it.

 

He opens the text from Kibum first, because it seems predictable. And it is: it only tells Jonghyun what he already figured out, which was that Kibum would be back later that night, after the rest of the group finished their schedule.

 

The text from Jinki is next, a simple ‘ _Are you both okay???_ ’ that Jonghyun types out a quick reassurance to. Jonghyun hears a rush of water from the general direction of the master bathroom. Minho will probably be done in there sooner rather than later.

 

Jonghyun closes his eyes and breathes deeply before hitting the notifications from the manager. They get increasingly annoyed with each message. The last one demands to know why on earth he thought he could skip their first day of choreography practice and making sure he knows he’s not going to be off the hook tomorrow, and Minho won’t be either. He wrinkles his nose. So Kibum didn't deal with it for him, after all. Whatever. Their excuses would hold up fine. He doesn’t reply.

 

“Oh, you made coffee,” comes Minho’s pleased voice from the doorway. Jonghyun starts in his seat, fumbling his phone. Minho frowns at him as he walks past, but doesn’t comment on it, only asking, “Would you like a cup too, hyung?”

 

Hyung. Jonghyun’s heart sinks. With how involved they’ve become, Jonghyun had almost forgotten about his role in life as Minho’s hyung. He must’ve failed at that, permanently, he realizes. What kind of caring hyung steals the chance to choose a mate from his partner? He hums in agreeance to a cup, but he’s sure it doesn’t sound as upbeat as he’d like it to.

 

Minho sighs as he sets down a cup in front of Jonghyun and sits down across from him with a cup of his own. He takes a small sip before looking Jonghyun in the eye, expression full of concern. “What did you want to talk about? Is something the matter?”

 

Jonghyun fiddles with the handle of his cup, considering if he should take the easy way out by complaining about their manager instead. But that wouldn’t solve anything. He takes a deep breath before saying, “There was something I did a few days ago without talking to you about it first. And I really regret that. I don’t know… if you noticed it, yet, but I wanted to come clean about it to you before you had to find out on your own.” Jonghyun’s eyes flick up to Minho’s, still finding only confusion. He looks back down at the steam swirling off of his cup before continuing. “I bit you and claimed you when I was in heat.”

 

There’s no response. Jonghyun waits, takes a few long drags from his cup to try and distract from his nerves. He feels like he can barely look at Minho now that it’s out in the open, until he knows everything’s okay between them.


End file.
